


Dogmatik des freien Willens

by rebelyell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelyell/pseuds/rebelyell
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorbei und Harry entdeckt, dass Totgeglaubte länger leben. Kein slash.





	Dogmatik des freien Willens

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Bevor ich euch in die Geschichte eintauchen lasse, muss ich erst einmal 20 Jahre (jaja, richtig gelesen... ZWANZIG JAHRE) zurückgehen.  
> Ich war nie Harry Potter Fan. Ich habe das erste Buch versucht zu lesen, und es gibt nur sehr selten Bücher, die ich mittendrin abbreche und weiterverschenke. (Kam in den letzten 20 Jahren bisher auch nur dreimal vor.)  
> Ich muss also gestehen: Ich bin MUGGEL aus Überzeugung.  
> Die Filme haben mich nie wirklich interessiert.  
> Einmal reingezappt, und ganz schnell wieder raus.  
> Also, wie kommt so ein Muggel wie ich dazu eine Harry Potter FF zu schreiben?  
> Ich weise jegliche Verantwortung von mir und behaupte einfach mal: Der Lockdown ist dran schuld!  
> Der Lockdown.... und ein bestimmter Youtube Chanel, der unter den deutschen Nichtmuggeln bekannt sein dürfte. Ich sag jetzt nicht, wie der heißt, aber ich sag, welche Videos ich mir angeschaut habe, nämlich die 5 Minuten Harry Podcast Dinger, in denen 5 Minuten des Films auf eine halbe bis einer Stunde auseinandergenommen, filitiert, dechiffriert und mit Details vollgestopft werden. (Ist das jetzt eigentlich ein richtiger Satz?!)  
> Nunja, einen davon hab ich mir angesehen und was muss ich sagen.... es war #19 und wo ich doch eh nichts zu tun hatte, hab ich auch gleich mal mit #1 angefangen.... und bin da mal so durchgebingt.  
> Und da man zur Zeit ja eh recht wenig zu tun hat, ich sogar ein paar Tage frei hatte und ich mittendrin einfach realisierte, dass dieser Podcast mit dem Film ja noch gar nicht fertig sein kann, bin ich dann ab zum nächsten Supermarkt, der eine DVD Abteilung hatte, und wollte mir den ersten Teil kaufen.  
> Raus kam ich dann mit der DVD-BOX (*huuuust*) - also so eine ganz normale BOX... ohne alles.... nur die Filme.... aber Hauptsache auf Englisch... Ihr wisst schon... Alan Rickman und so...  
> Im ersten Teil hab ich mich noch tierisch über die Kinder aufgeregt. (Lasst doch mal den Lehrer in Ruhe! Der hat doch gar nichts gemacht! Aber Hauptsache gleich verdächtigen und anschwärzen wollen und ihm das Leben schwermachen wollen.... tieflufthol KINNERS!) Dann hab ich in zwei Tagen die komplette Filmreihe durchgeschaut – ihr wisst ja, Lockdown... viel Zeit.... kurzer Urlaub etc....  
> Dann hab ich mich darüber aufgeregt, wie man Snape einfach so sang und klanglos aus der Gehaltsliste von Hogwarts entfernen konnte...  
> Tja, und jetzt sitz ich hier.  
> Keine Angst, die anderen Projekte laufen noch weiter (Maleficent 2 / She-Ra). Ich brauchte nur eine Spielwiese, um meinem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen.
> 
> Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!
> 
> PS: Sämtliche Fehler, Ungereimtheiten, Ungenauigkeiten, oder sowas wie "Boah, das stimmt doch gar nicht, du Muggel!" könnt ihr gerne behalten. Ich lege keinen Wert auf literarische oder filmische Korrektheit. (Ich musste sogar üben, um diese ganzen verdammten Namen zu lernen. Notiz an Zukunfts-ich: McGonnagööörl unbedingt immer korrigieren!)

  
****

**Kapitel 1 – Totgeglaubte leben länger**

Er rannte durch die Korridore.  
Die Pfeiler rasten an ihm vorbei.  
Rauch stieg in seine Lunge.  
Irgendwo brannte es. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er sich so beeilte.  
Ein Durchgang war beinahe versperrt. Die Decke war heruntergekommen und nun lagen überall Steine und Holzbalken im Weg. Er kletterte darüber hinweg, als sei es nichts. Als hätte er die letzten Tage, Wochen, ja sogar Monate, nichts anderes getan, als zu trainieren. Dabei war sein Körper so entsetzlich müde, dass er nicht glaubte, er könnte den Schlaf jemals wieder nachholen.

Jemand rief ihm hinterher, dass das Rennen in den Korridoren verboten sei. Das war bestimmt Filch, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die letzten Ereignisse schlichtweg zu übergehen.  
Harry ignorierte ihn und rannte einfach weiter. Seine Beine trugen ihn wie auf Wolken. Er spürte den Boden gar nicht unter seinen Sohlen, was sehr irreal auf seine Sinne wirkte.

So flog alles an ihm vorbei: Gänge, Personen, Gespräche, Glückwünsche.  
Er hatte dafür keine Zeit.  
Der Eingang zum Krankenflügel stand weit offen. Emsig wuselten die Heilerinnen und Heiler hinein und wieder hinaus. Ihre sonst so schneeweißen Kittel waren blutverschmiert und dreckig, als hätten sie in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Roben und Kittel zu wechseln.  
Die Betten in der ersten Etage waren bis zum letzten in der hintersten Ecke belegt. Es hing der Geruch von Kräutern und blutbildenden Tränken schwer in der Luft.  
Auch im Saal herrschte emsige Betriebsamkeit. Besonders der Duft von Baldrian stach hier in seiner Nase.  
»Mr. Potter, was führt Sie hierher?« fragte eine ihm wohl sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.  
»Madame Pomfrey!« Sein Körper kam der Anstrengung mittlerweile nach und ließ Harry nach Luft schnappen.  
»Bei Merlins Bart! Was soll diese Hektik! Ich verlange sofort eine Erklärung von Ihnen!« Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Gedanklich machte sie sich wohl schon Sorgen, wen sie gleich noch versorgen musste, denn allem Anschein nach, war Harrys Erscheinen mit einer Dringlichkeit verbunden, welche die Heilerin zutiefst verwirrte.  
»Wo ist er?« fragte er nur.  
»Da müssen Sie schon etwas präziser sein, Mr. Potter.«  
Er sah sich verstohlen um und senkte seine Stimme: »Wo ist Snape?«

Da wurde ihr Gesicht blass und traurig.  
»Folgen Sie mir«, sagte sie schließlich und führte ihn in einen Bereich des Krankenflügels, den er bisher noch nie betreten hatte. »Das hier ist der Wohntrakt«, erklärte sie. »Als er hier auftauchte, hielten wir es für besser, ihn getrennt von den anderen unterzubringen.«

Es war ganz anders hier als im Krankenflügel.  
Die kalten Steinwände waren mit Gemälden und Wandteppichen behangen. Hier und da standen kleine Schemel und Tischchen an den Wänden. Auf der Seite hing eine Hakenleiste auf Augenhöhe, die sich den ganzen Gang entlangzog und nur von den Türen unterbrochen wurden, die zu den einzelnen Zimmern führten.  
Madame Pomfrey öffnete die zweite Tür mit einem magischen Wink.

Da lag er.

Das Bett wirkte zu kurz für ihn. Die Decke, mit der man ihn bis zur Brust zugedeckt hatte, war aus dunkelbraunem, groben Stoff und war an einigen Stellen sehr ausgefranst.  
Ihm fehlte die schwarze Jacke. Das Hemd, das er normalerweise darunter trug, war nur noch an wenigen Stellen weiß. Ansonsten war es blutdurchtränkt. Es war aufgeknüpft. Seine Wunden waren notdürftig verbunden. Rote Flecken schimmerten durch den Verband.

Das Zimmer war klein.  
Ein Schrank auf der linken Seite, dahinter das Bett in die Ecke des Zimmer gerückt und ein Fenster, das auf den geschäftigen Hof hinaus zeigte. Das Fenster war geschlossen und doch war es eiskalt.  
Auf der Rechten Seite stand ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl.  
Für mehr Möbel war in diesem Raum kein Platz.  
»Das ist eins der Lehrlingszimmer. Der Flügel ist zur Zeit unbewohnt. Es ist spartanisch, aber wir wussten nicht, wie die anderen auf ihn reagieren würden, sollte herauskommen, dass er überlebt hat«, erklärte sie als wäre es notwendig eine Erklärung zu geben.  
Niemand hätte es ihr übel genommen, wenn sie ihn in seinen letzten Momenten einfach liegen gelassen hätte. Sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus, und auf der Beliebtheitsskala von Hogwarts hatte er bestimmt die längste Periode der ganzen Schulgeschichte den letzten Platz belegt oder zumindest eine neue tiefe Messlatte dafür angesetzt.

»Wie ist sein Zustand?« fragte Harry und wirkte einen Wärmezauber, damit es sich im Zimmer nicht mehr ganz so wie eine feuchtkalte Eishöhle anfühlte.  
»Ungewiss. Er lebt, jedenfalls noch. Ich hege keine große Hoffnungen für ihn. Wenn Sie sich von ihm verabschieden wollen, dann sollten Sie es jetzt tun, Mr. Potter. Sie wären der Erste, und bei Merlins Bart werden Sie wohl auch der Letzte sein, der sich um ihn sorgt«, antwortete Madame Pomfrey mit einer Stimme, die an Resignation und Hoffnungslosigkeit erinnerte.  
Harry korrigierte sie in Gedanken, denn sie würde sich genau so um Severus Snape sorgen wie er selbst.  
»Wieso ist es hier so kalt?« fragte er.  
»Die Kamine sind schon lange nicht mehr in Verwendung und sind in diesem Trakt hoffnungslos verstopft. Ich habe es Filch bereits gemeldet, aber Sie wissen ja selbst, in welcher Lage wir uns zur Zeit befinden«, erklärte sie peinlich berührt. Ihr Kittel wirkte abgetragen. Das Gesicht geprägt von Müdigkeit. »Wir sind unterbesetzt. Die Hälfte der Heiler ist nicht da. Sie sind entweder übergelaufen oder wurden im Kampf getötet. Wir konnten ihn eben nur in dieses Zimmer schaffen und provisorisch versorgen…«  
»Sagen Sie mir was ich tun muss. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern«, schlug er mit einer solchen Sicherheit in seiner Stimme vor, die keine Widerrede zuließ.  
»Aber, Mr. Potter. Ich kann Ihnen keinen Patienten überlassen, nur weil wir überlastet sind. Es ist außerdem bekannt, dass sie beide nicht die besten Freunde waren. Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich Sie mit der Versorgung von Professor Snape beauftragen sollte?«  
Sie hatte Recht.  
Es war noch gar nicht bekannt, was Harry gesehen hatte. Genau genommen sollte er nur einen Grund haben, um mit Severus Snape in einem Raum allein gelassen zu werden.  
»Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich Professor Snape kein Haar krümmen werde. Dieser Mann ist ein Held.« Er hoffte inständig, dass sie dies als Erklärung einfach hinnehmen würde.  
Doch: »Dieser Mann ist ein Mörder«, kam es über ihre Lippen und Harry konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, der hinter dieser Realisierung steckte.  
»Madame Pomfrey, bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass bald alles zum Guten aufgedeckt wird«, flehte er sie an. »Bitte sagen Sie mir, was ich machen muss.«  
»Er braucht jede volle Stunde zwei Tropfen von dem Blutgewinnungstrank und jede zweite Stunde einen Tropfen Johanneskraut und Baldrian.« Sie deutete auf die beiden Fläschchen, die auf dem Nachttisch standen. »Nehmen Sie die hier. Sie wird Ihnen zeigen, wann Sie die Dosierung verabreichen müssen. Ich werde in zwei Stunden wieder vorbeischauen.« Madame Pomfrey überreichte ihm eine kleine Uhr, die an der Brusttasche ihres Kittels hing.  
Harry nickte nur und auf einmal sah er sich allein mit Severus Snape in dem kleinen Zimmer wieder.

War der Kamin wirklich verstopft?  
Er wollte der Heilerin nichts unterstellen, also glaubte er ihr.

Snapes Gesicht wirkte aufgedunsen und fahl.  
Wie oft hatte Voldemorts Schlange zugebissen?  
Er wollte nicht an das Ereignis zurückdenken. Zu schmerzhaft war die Vorstellung, dass ihn nur eine Glasscheibe von dem Mord auf der anderen Seite getrennt hatte. Auch wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt die Wahrheit noch gar nicht kannte und sein Verhältnis zu Professor Snape noch nie das beste war, konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, jemanden sterben zu lassen, während er doch etwas hätte tun können.  
Noch danach fragte er sich, ob er mit wenigen Parselworten Nagini davon hätte abhalten können. Aber die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war zu groß.  
Der Weg zu Voldemorts Niedergang war mit Leichen gepflastert.  
Er hatte sich noch gar nicht mit Snapes Tod abfinden können.

Und nun lag er da.  
Weder tot, noch wirklich lebendig. Irgendwie musste er es hierher geschafft haben.  
Es stand außer Frage, dass ihm irgendwer dabei geholfen hatte. Snape war auf beiden Seiten als Verräter verschrien. Also wird er genügend Kraft aufgewendet haben müssen, um sich entweder selbst her zu apparieren oder den Weg selbst durch die unterirdischen Gänge zu finden. Beides hätte ihn viel zu viel Kraft kosten müssen. Beide Theorien waren so unwahrscheinlich, und doch hatte er es bis zum Krankenflügel geschafft.  
Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, während er Snape so regungslos daliegen sah.  
»Du hast es so weit geschafft, wenn du jetzt aufgibst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass deine Seele keine Ruhe findet!« sagte er leise und war über sich selbst erschrocken.  
Betrübt riss er den Blick von Snapes regungslosem Körper los und schaute sich wieder um. Snapes Robe hing an einem Haken, der an der Seite des Schranks befestigt war. Er durchsuchte die Taschen nach… ja, nach was eigentlich?  
Hoffte er, Snape hätte zufällig ein Antiserum gegen Naginis Gift dabei gehabt?  
Er fand seinen Zauberstab und ein leeres Fläschchen ohne Beschriftung.  
Der Korken fehlte und das Fläschchen roch nicht nach den Tinkturen, die er kannte. Aber was wusste er schon über Zaubertränke? Er hatte vielleicht 5 von ihnen auswendig im Kopf. Und in dem Bett dort lag der Meister der Zaubertränke.  
Geistesabwesend nahm er den Umhang vom Haken. Die Decke war eigentlich mehr eine Illusion von Stoff, weder wärmend noch schützend. Die Robe hingegen war zwar nicht viel dicker, aber… irgend etwas stimmte damit nicht. Für einen so dünnen Stoff war die Robe viel zu schwer.  
Sie fühlte sich kalt und klamm an. Seine Finger glitten schmierig darüber hinweg. War das…? Er starrte auf seine Handinnenfläche. Sie war blutrot gefärbt. Der Umhang war getränkt mit Snapes Blut! Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Schlieren auf dem Boden auf, die der Umhang dort hinterlassen hatte.  
Sein Magen drehte sich um.  
Sicher, er hatte dem Tod in den letzten Monaten oft genug in die Augen gesehen gesehen, dem Tod von geliebten Menschen und Unbekannten, Freunden und Feinden. Doch wieso erschütterte ihn jetzt der Gedanke, dass der meist gehasste Lehrer, der ihn die letzten Jahre nur bloßgestellt und niedergemacht hatte, vielleicht im Sterben lag? Ein Lehrer, dem er niemals sein Vertrauen schenken wollte, auch wenn es das Letzte auf der Welt sein sollte.

Er taumelte rückwärts.  
Seine Kniekehlen stießen gegen die Stuhlkante. Die Holzbeine schrammten über den Steinboden und durchbrachen unwirklich schrill die Stille. Benommen sank er auf den Stuhl.  
Mit hektischen Bewegungen griff er nach der Uhr, die ihm Madame Pomfrey gegeben hatte. Snape war so bleich, dass er es nicht versäumen wollte, ihm den Trank rechtzeitig einzuflößen.

War es schon so weit?  
Was hatte Madame Pomfrey noch gleich gesagt?  
Konnte der Trank überdosiert werden?!

Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Harry schreckte so stark zusammen, dass er die Tinktur beinahe fallen gelassen hätte.  
Es war Hermione mit Ron im Schlepptau.  
»Wir wollten uns vergewissern, dass es stimmt«, sagte sich und schob sich an Harry vorbei ins Zimmer.  
»Was ist das denn?« fragte Hermione missbilligend.  
Ron stieß nur einen unintelligenten Fluch aus.  
»Wieso ist das so kalt?« fragte sie und beugte sich über den regungslosen Körper.  
»Entweder die Heiler sind maßlos überfordert oder man hat ihn hier zum endgültigen Sterben versteckt.« Es war nicht einmal eine Vermutung, die Harry aussprach. Es lag so offensichtlich auf der Hand. »Der Kamin ist angeblich verstopft.«  
»Harry, das sind schwere Vorwürfe…«  
»Ich soll ihm die beiden Tinkturen verabreichen«, unterbrach er Hermione. »Aber ich hab die Dosierung vergessen…« Verlegen starrte er zu Boden, wo die Blutschlieren eintrockneten.  
Hermione begutachtete die beiden Fiolen, entkorkte sie kurz und sagte dann: »Das ist blutbildender Trank… und das hier… riecht nach… Bergwohl? Johanniskraut? Das kann man nicht überdosieren. Wenn du zwei bis drei Tropfen stündlich verabreichst, sollte da nichts schlimmes passieren. Aber er muss so geschwächt sein - vielleicht ist das Ganze hier vergebens.« Sie deutete auf den Verband um seinen Hals und Oberkörper. Waren die roten Flecken darauf größer geworden?  
»Kennst du das hier?« fragte Harry und gab ihr die entkorkte Fiole. »Sie war in Snapes Robe und ist leider unbeschriftet.«  
Hermione schwenkte das kleine Fläschchen ein paar Mal unter ihrer Nase entlang.  
»Ich weiß nicht… Es riecht sehr bitter. Vielleicht Schlangwurz und Krötenklitsch. Die Flasche ist leer. Ich könnte sie Professor Slughorn vorlegen. Vielleicht kann er es ja identifizieren«, schlug Hermione vor und beäugte die Fiole kritisch als könnte sie die Tinktur mit bloßem anstarren entziffern.  
»Mach das, bitte. Außerdem muss einer von euch Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben. Aber diskret. Offiziell ist er immer noch auf der Liste der Toten.«  
»Ok, das kann ich machen«, meldete Ron, und Harry zweifelte, dass die Meldung diskret ablaufen würde.  
Lange würden sie ohnehin nicht geheim halten können, dass Severus Snape, der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, immer noch lebte und sich noch auf Hogwarts befand. Das Ministerium würde Hogwarts sofort auf den Kopf stellen, um Snape festzunehmen - ob bewusstlos oder nicht. Das dürfte die Auroren reichlich wenig interessieren.  
»Wir müssen es so lange geheim halten wie nur möglich. Madame Pomfrey meinte, es wüssten nur die Heiler von seinem Überleben«, forderte Harry von seinen Freunden.  
»Aber warum? Ich mein, er ist böse. Er hat Dinge getan, die…«  
»Um Leute zu beschützen, Ron!« unterbrach Harry seinen Freund. Sie starrten sich eine Weile wortlos an. »Bitte, informiere Professor McGonagall. Und nur sie allein, Ron.«  
Ron rümpfte die Nase, als würde die Sache gewaltig stinken. Dann wischte er sich die Nase an seinem Handrücken ab und verließ den Raum.  
»Er wird schon drüber weg kommen«, begann Hermione.  
»Ich mach mir keine Sorgen um Ron. Er ist starrsinnig und impulsiv. Er wird es schon irgendwie in seinen Kopf kriegen.«  
»Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn?« Hermione deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den bewusstlosen Mann, der unter ihren Augen zu verbluten drohte.  
Er wagte es nicht, den Mann anzusehen, dem er sein Leben verdankte. Stattdessen schaute er hinaus auf den Hof, wo die Aufräumarbeiten nur schleppend vorangingen.

Der Sieg über Voldemort lag keine vierundzwanzig Stunden zurück.  
Es kam ihm gar nicht so lange vor.  
Seine Hände zitterten noch immer.  
Wenn er die Augen schloss, stand er wieder im Wald.

War es das, was Dumbledore vorhergesehen hatte?  
War das Dumbledores Plan gewesen?

Harry bekam nicht wirklich mit, was Hermione sagte. Ihre Stimme drang an sein Ohr wie das Plätschern eines Baches, zusammengepfercht in einer Seifenblase.  
Jemand packte ihn an den Armen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig. Die Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen. Mehr so eine Art Dämmerzustand, und jedes kleinste Geräusch riss ihn jäh aus den Armen der Dunkelheit und seine Augen huschten von einer Seite zur anderen.

Da war nichts, was ihn bedrohte!

»Mr. Potter! Wenn Sie sich dazu entschieden haben, nutzlos herumzustehen, dann stehen Sie wenigstens nicht im Weg herum!«  
Irritiert kehrte sein Geist wieder in das Gemäuer zurück. Er wurde schroff zur Seite geschoben. Madame Pomfrey konnte sehr energisch und überzeugend wirken, auch wenn ihr Körper zierlich gebaut war.  
Sie hatte eine Schüssel auf das Nachtschränkchen gestellt, und klatschte nun die vollgesogenen Verbände hinein.  
»Wie…« begann er und schluckte die Frage wieder herunter.  
Er bemerkte, dass Hermione nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Wann war sie gegangen und warum hatte sie ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben?  
»Mr. Potter, entweder Sie helfen mir, oder Sie sind genau so gut vor der Tür aufgehoben. Und jetzt, erlauben Sie mir, dass ich meine Arbeit verrichte!«  
Er wusste, wann er auf verlorenem Posten stand. Gegen Madame Pomfrey hatte es keinen Sinn zu diskutieren.

Hermione wartete vor der Tür.  
Sie schnupperte an der offenen Flasche.  
»Ich kenne diesen Geruch, aber ich komm nicht drauf!« sagte sie nachdenklich. »Hat sie dich auch hinausgeworfen?«  
»Ich habe ihr im Weg gestanden…« Er lehnte sich neben Hermione an die Wand.  
»Willst du darüber reden?« fragte sie.  
»Noch nicht… ich will erst warten, ob er es schafft.«  
»Warum willst du nicht sagen, was du im Denkarium gesehen hast?« hakte sie nach.  
»Weil es nicht an mir liegt, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Es ist etwas anderes, wenn er doch noch stirbt…« Hier verlor sich seine Stimme in seinen Gedanken.  
»Pass auf dich auf.« Es klang seltsam aus Hermiones Mund. »Ich werde Professor Slughorn fragen, was es mit dem Trank auf sich hat. Ich werd versuchen, ein paar Zutaten mitzubringen, vielleicht können wir ihm mit ein paar mehr Stärkungstränken helfen.«  
»Danke.« rief er ihr zu spät hinterher und sah sich im Korridor alleine wieder.  
Lange musste er allerdings nicht warten.  
Madame Pomfrey trug die weiße Emailleschüssel mit einem eingesunkenen Berg Verbandszeug heraus. Um die Mullbinden herum bildete sich eine beträchtliche rote Pfütze am Boden der Schüssel.  
»Was kann ich tun?« fragte er.  
»Sie könnten den Wärmezauber wiederholen, Mr. Potter. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut in solchen Dingen«, gab sie beinahe schüchtern zu.

Vielleicht hatte er etwas missverstanden.

Er zog den Stuhl an das Bett heran. Das Holz knarzte unter seinem Gewicht.  
Severus Snape sah mit frischem weißen Verband noch blasser aus.

Es schauderte ihn.

Selbst der Wärmezauber änderte nichts daran.  
Zögernd ließ er die Erinnerungen zu, die nicht ihm gehörten.  
Sie waren anders als die Erinnerungen, die er aus Dumbledores Ansammlung gesehen hatte. Dumbledore hatte seine Erinnerungen gut sortiert. Eine Erinnerung je Artefakt. Kühl und neutral betrachtend.  
Severus' Erinnerung hingegen war eine geballte Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen, die ihm alles auf einmal erklären sollten. Die Bilder rauschten an ihm vorbei wie eine zu schnell abgespielte VHS Kassette im Vorspulmodus mit Bild.  
Mal stand er als Beobachter daneben.  
Dann erlebte der die Erinnerungen durch Severus' Augen, und hier war der Unterschied: Er war kein unbeteiligter Beobachter mehr.  
Er erlebte das gleiche Grauen, das Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte. Überwältigt von Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Unendliches Leid, das ihm physische Schmerzen verursachte.  
Und auch Liebe, so viel Liebe, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, während er die Person in den Erinnerungen umklammerte, die vor 17 Jahren für ihn gestorben war.  
Es irritierte ihn so sehr, dass die Liebe für seine Mutter so tief der Erinnerung verankert war. Denn es war nicht die Liebe eines Sohnes für seine Mutter, die er verspürte, während er ihren toten Körper an sich presste. Es war die Liebe, die man für seinen Partner empfand, mit dem man eine Familie gründen und das Leben teilen wollte bis zum Tod.

Er schloss die Augen und verbannte diese schrecklichen Ereignisse aus seinen Gedanken. Die Trauer. Das Leid. Die Tränen… bis er merkte, dass er selbst weinte.  
Er hatte Professor Snapes schnippische Kommentare in den Ohren, wie er ihm befahl, dass er sich gefälligst zusammenreißen sollte. Zu gern wollte Harry es jetzt aus seinem Mund hören.  
Plötzlich lachte er über sich selbst.  
Hätte man ihm vor wenigen Tagen noch gesagt, dass er um Severus Snape wegen weinen würde, hätte er die Person für verrückt und nicht zurechnungsfähig erklärt.

Während Madame Pomfreys Uhr auf dem Nachtschränkchen tickte, fasste Harry einen Plan.


End file.
